<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Leave Your Skates On by waywardrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105926">You Can Leave Your Skates On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose'>waywardrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Uniform Kink, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Female, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Roller Derby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The sink counter was strewn with make-up and hair tools and the pair of scissors from the kitchen. Before he could ask </i>what the hell all this was for,<i> you kissed his cheek and closed the bathroom door behind him.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Leave Your Skates On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982428">Queen of the Roller Derby</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose">waywardrose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous #1: And about Flip I just can't get off my head the drabble you did a while ago where reader did roller-skating, I just... feel like he'd really really really enjoy fucking her mixing the tiny shorts + fishnets + skates combo. Thank you so much for accepting the requests!! 😚</p>
<p>Anonymous #2: H &amp; T fluff prompts for Flip please?</p>
<p>WR: I hope you two lovelies don't mind I combined these prompts! Thank you for them! Now, I've already written H for Flip, which you can find <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994524">here</a>. However, Thrill is unexplored territory!</p>
<p>Also, you can read the roller-skating fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982428">here</a>.</p>
<p>Prompt from the <a href="https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com/post/186447745297/fluff-alphabet">Fluff Alphabet</a></p>
<p><b>Thrill</b> - Do they need to try out new things to spice [up] your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He'd just come off the longest shift of his life. He would swear on all things holy that he'd been on that stakeout and then at the station since approximately the Late Middle Ages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You came for him as he closed the front door. Your sweet, fragrant hair got in his mouth when you tackled him. Not that he gave a shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt good in his arms. You fit against him so nicely. Fuck, he'd missed you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and tucked his face in your neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You offered food—leftovers. It was well past dinner, but he wasn't hungry. He wanted a shower and some sleep. You didn't press him, but you did warn him you'd strewn clothes over the bed. You said you were choosing a new derby uniform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's when he finally noticed you were in your bathrobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby," he said. "You could drive a train through our bedroom, and I doubt it'd wake me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You leaned away in his arms and tenderly combed back his hair, giving him a little smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're home," you murmured and raised yourself up to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met you in the middle and surprised himself by tilting his head to deepen the kiss. You tasted like iced tea, and your tongue brushed over his bottom lip. He hummed, because he was so happy to be home, and kissed open your mouth. Your fingers tightened in his hair, and he knew he shouldn't start anything he couldn't finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you felt so damn good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if you knew his predicament, you broke the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pressed your forehead to his and said, "Why don't you take a shower while I neaten up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned. "I'm that rank, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> You moved away and took his hand. "I just know it relaxes you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact you know that didn't freak him out anymore. You knew his schedule, his routine, how he liked his eggs and coffee, which side of the bed he preferred. He'd bristled at first, so used to being solitary, but now it gave him a sense of contentment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You led him through the admittedly chaotic bedroom to the ensuite bathroom. The sink counter was strewn with make-up and hair tools and the pair of scissors from the kitchen. Before he could ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell all this was for,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you kissed his cheek and closed the bathroom door behind him.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The water for the shower started, and you grimaced at the utter mess you'd made. He wouldn't be able to sleep on the bed with all the crap you'd chucked onto it. There wasn't enough time to hang everything up, but there was the armchair in the corner. You piled the things that were definitely not suitable for derby on the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That left the new team jersey, a few tank-tops or t-shirts that could go under it, and the cut-offs you'd had to cut shorter after they got torn during a bout. You were leaning towards a plain tank-top you could tie-dye to go under the jersey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You whipped off the robe, throwing it over the mound of clothes, and adjusted the black fishnet hose you had on over your underwear. You slipped on the cut-offs, and they felt extra short. A glance in the mirror on the back of the bedroom door revealed they were short. But you looked cute, so fuck it. The hose and shorts would keep the worst of rink rash at bay, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You plucked your skates from their bag and quickly got them on. You liked the look from the waist down. Perhaps you could tie-dye the cut-offs with the team colors. That would look cool with the black fishnet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom door popped open, and you started. You hadn't heard the water stop. Flip stepped out, hair wet and a towel around his hips. His chest and cheeks were pink from the heat. Steam clung to his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, uh... I cleared off the bed." You glanced at it. "Mostly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said nothing as he stared at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You became hyper-aware that you were only wearing a bra on top, and it wasn't even a pretty one. You shouldn't have gotten distracted in the first place. Flip was tired, and here you were, playing dress-up. You should've cleared off the bed and retreated to the living room for the rest of the evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll finish—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flared with heat. A shiver went down your spine as your nipples hardened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your gaze darted to his lips. "Or maybe not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely not," he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn't know how a man in a towel could prowl, but Flip prowled. He put his big hands on your waist and yanked you against him. With the skates on, you were taller, and he didn't have to bend as much to kiss you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn't kiss you, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>devoured</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. His mustache scraped against your skin as his lips dragged over yours. He pushed his tongue against yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You slid your hands over his damp shoulders and into his soaked hair. He groaned into the kiss, like that simple touch exhilarated him. You rubbed your breasts against the wet heat of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In reply, he squeezed your ass and rolled his hips. His erection nudged at your belly next to the fly of your cut-offs. Your cunt clenched as your stomach swooped. You mewled for him, because you'd missed him and he was home and you needed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cupped one of your breasts and sloppily kneaded it. He pinched the nipple, and you broke the kiss to moan. He looked into your eyes as he rolled the peak between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You writhed and clutched at him. "Want you," you whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed you again, put his hands under your ass, and lifted you off the floor. You stiffened and held on as you panted against his swollen lips. His towel tumbled to the carpet in a sodden heap. He walked right over it on his way to the bed. He usually wouldn't have stood for something like that, you knew, but these were special circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You drew your legs up when your wheels hit the side of the mattress. He maneuvered to the middle of the bed and laid you out, skates and all. You spread your thighs wide and pulled him on top of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flip rubbed himself against you, getting the front of your clothes all damp. His magen-david charm trailed up your sternum as he settled. He held your jaw and trailed a thumb over your bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He murmured, "So sexy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kissed the pad of his thumb, and he nudged it between your lips. You met his eyes as you sucked his thumb. His hips jerked. You rolled your pelvis a second later, because yes, that's what you wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wet, baby?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded. He stroked your tongue for a moment before sitting up. He ran his hands over your breasts, down your sides, and gave your waist a squeeze. You put your hands on his and guided them to the button of your cut-offs. He looked pleased and bit his bottom lip as he undid the closures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bent to kiss your belly as he inched your clothes down your hips. His facial hair tickled, and you grinned with a wiggle. He purred, nipping the curve below your belly button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When your clothes were bunched at the top of your thighs, he sat up again and lifted your ankles onto one of his shoulders. Your skates knocked together. You thought he would continue undressing you, but he didn't. Instead, he kissed the edge of your boot and ran his palms down your legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Flip," you softly whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Need it bad, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed another needy whine and fondled your breasts, tracing the edge of the bra cups and tweaking your nipples. Your cunt clenched again at the zing of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep doing that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He braced your knees against his chest and with his other hand reached between your bodies to trace the wet slit of your pussy. You pinched your nipples as your mouth dropped open. You squirmed for him to do something, anything—he could do whatever he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unerringly, he pushed a finger inside your cunt. He groaned how tight you were, and his dick jumped against the back of your thigh. Your toes curled in your skates. Your hands tightened on your breasts as he slowly pumped his finger. It wasn't enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He asked, "More?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eased another finger inside and curled them up to massage your g-spot. You moaned and pinched your nipples, tugging at them, as tension swept through your body. He hissed praises at how hot and wet you were, how cute your little shorts were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pumped his fingers faster and growled, "Gonna make this pussy gush."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You quivered under him, straining and gasping and sweating. You fumbled for something to hold on to, but there was only the blanket. He worked his fingers harder and rubbed at the front wall of your cunt. Heat spread like a wave from your core to the nape of your neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt liquid yet brittle as you squirmed in his fierce hold, thighs shaking. It was too much and building and couldn't be stopped. You gritted your teeth and keened as that wave finally crested. Your keen morphed into a shout as you came in rhythmic surges that nearly drowned you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His strong fingers were suddenly replaced by something thicker and longer. The flared head of his erection dragged against every sparking nerve as he pushed inside. You moaned, your cunt throbbing around his heavy cock. He moaned in agreement, slurring something that sound like </span>
  <em>
    <span>"so fuckin' tight,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> and pushed deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flip gave you no respite. He snapped his hips and panted against your calf. He kept your legs secure to his chest and braced himself with a hand on the bed. You weren't sure if he meant to, but he thrust right against your hypersensitive g-spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fucked you right to the brink, each squelching thrust punctuated with a clack of your skates. The bed squeaked under you. You fought for breath. The moment crystallized as you stared at his flushed, pinched face. His damp hair clung to his forehead and sides of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met your gaze, his eyes smoldering and nearly black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck me," you breathed. "Make me come."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and closed his eyes. He gave you what you needed. His cock rammed hard, jolting you over and over, his skin slapped against yours. Orgasm abruptly engulfed you in pleasure and warmth. Your eyes went wide with the shock of it as your cunt thrummed. Orgasm sucked you down, and you went with it and nearly cried at how good it felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few erratic, shuddering thrusts, he moaned and stilled and flooded your quivering cunt with his release. His cock pulsed inside you as his hips minutely rolled. You savored the feeling and licked your dry lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He croaked, <em>"Gah</em>-goddamn."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled with a wheezy laugh and reached for him. He maneuvered your legs to the bed before bending to kiss you. You whined as he slipped out of you, the spill of come following him. Your skates felt a million times heavier now, but it didn't matter. Not when his swollen lips were on yours and his hands were smoothing your hair away from your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is the new uniform a success, then?" you asked with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yawned and patted your naked hip as he arranged himself next to you. "Can't wait to see you in action, baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's a bout next Tuesday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When no reply came, you peeked at him to see his sweaty, handsome face slack and eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. His chest steadily rose and fell, his hand limp on your belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, the uniform was a complete success.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>